Problem: Solve for $t$, $ -\dfrac{5}{t - 5} = -\dfrac{3}{t - 5} - \dfrac{3t}{t - 5} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $t - 5$ , we get: $ -5 = -3 - 3t$ $ -5 = -3t - 3$ $ -2 = -3t $ $ t = \dfrac{2}{3}$